Ravine
This is considered a work-in-progress. Please check back for further updates! =Detailed Description= Ravine is rather short, as she measures in at just five feet. Thanks to her lanky build and pale skin, people often mistake her for being delicate and fragile. Though she is isn't strong physically, she more than makes up for it in magical might. A formidable warlock, those who can sense the ebb and flow of magic would be able to detect a faint aura of shadows surrounding this young woman. Her auburn-colored hair comes down to about her shoulders. Her bangs are parted to the side of her round face, revealing eyes colored a tint lighter than her locks. Four scar marks are engraved down her neck, near her throat as they run down across to her collarbone. Though the cuts aren't deep, they look as if they will never truly heal. Also around her neck, hangs a silver chain with a small, silver ring hanging from bauble... if it can be called a ring, for a looks a bit too small to be fitted on a finger. Ravine is always seen wearing robes, as she is one who dresses in a modest manner. She has taken to fiery colors, red in particular in her taste for clothing, though she also wears dark colored robes and dresses as well. More often than not, she's always carrying her staff, strapped to her back and battle-ready. =Personality= Ravine generally tends to be well-mannered around other people. Her politeness, and cool-headed demeanor has made her quite popular amongst the members of the Retribution of Arathor, who often listen to her words more so than Rhonis, the Retribution's conceited Commander. She tends to be quite humble when it comes to her skills, especially when it deals with her shadowy powers, and will often times not make mention of the fact that she is a warlock. (People normally find this fact out on their own in some way.) Unlike most, her life isn't driven by lust for more power. In fact, she can't stand people who live that way. Ravine used to believe in redemption, and people seeking to change their ways. However, harsh experience has taught her otherwise. She is weary to trust, and even moreso to those whom has already lost it once before. Very few have earned her ire. Ravine gets embarrassed rather easily, which happens often when she's around her husband, Savras. =History= (Broken into seven parts, this section will detail past events surrounding Ravine, to things happening to her even now.) Childhood Many years ago, in a small village of what is now Darkshire, a middle-aged couple was visited one night by two strangers who both looked to be on the run. Both of them wore traveling cloaks, hiding their faces in shadows under their hoods. One of them, a young woman, held a small bundle in her arms; a child wrapped in white swaddling cloth. These two strangers begged the couple to care for this child in their place. The missus was barren for reasons unknown, as they could not conceive a child of their own, despite their longings to do so. When the opportunity presented itself, they took it. A feeling of relief washed over the two vagrants as the woman slowly handed the child over to the other. "Her name... is Ravine. Ravine Lunaletha," she whispered, looking down at the sleeping babe. "Please... raise her well. Raise her in peace." It would be the last time that they were ever seen. And it was there she was raised in the cursed woods of Duskwood. The couple raised her as if she were their own, but knew that a time would come, when Ravine would have to be known of the truth. For now though, they were content on raising a quiet family, despite the alarming increase of incidents and sightings of restless spirits and creatures. Mentor (Coming soon) Solitude (Coming soon) Family (Coming soon) Abandoned (Coming soon) Retribution (Coming soon) Healing (Coming soon) =Miscellaneous= *Ravine doesn't like drinking alcohol, and will normally abstain from it. There was an incident at the Winter's Ball during the Winter's Veil season, where she was poisoned from the Darkmoon Special Reserve that was being served, and almost died from it. It's safe to say that she's lost her taste for the drink since. Lunaletha Family Quotes "You... you're impossible!" Category:Alliance category:Human category:Warlock Category:Ravine